Points of View
by sakemori
Summary: A collection of poems told from the points of view of the Scouting Legion soldiers. Will take prompts. Also on AO3 and Deviantart. Rating for some of the graphics in some poems, not the same for every poem. Marked complete but will be adding additional poems sporadically.
1. Scout's Honor

_**A poem for AoT...**_

 **Summary:** A dying scout is told something to help them pass on peacefully.

 **Warning(s):** mentions of blood and death

 **Rating(s):** T for obvious reasons

Steam rises  
Rain falls  
And blood shall soak the Earth in red

Billowing capes  
Whispered encouragement  
It is a Soldier's duty to fight in battle

Horrified screams  
Crunching bones  
It will not be a meaningless death

Titan's roar  
Shining blades  
This war will end in Humanity's victory

I give you my Scout's Honor, Cadet.

 **Thank IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi for inspiring me to write this poem with a bit of made-up poetry of her own in a conversation on deviantart. This poem could be told from the POV of anyone, not just our favorite Captain, though he'd be an obvious choice.**


	2. Monster

_**A poem for AoT...**_

 **Summary:** Eren's thoughts of himself...

 **Warning(s):** self-psychological torture... self-worth doubts.

 **Rating(s):** I want to say K+ but it's probably not. 

I'm _not_ a **Monster**  
Despite what the MPs say  
I have a good conscience  
I won't throw my Humanity away

I'm _not_ a **Monster**  
Even if my own Squad is afraid of me  
I don't plan on losing control  
All they have to do is really look and see

I'm _not_ a **Monster**  
Why is it people are afraid?  
Is it because I could lose control  
Or they fear that you, Captain, can't really use your blades?

I'm not one, I swear.

I'm _not_ a **Monster**!

Maybe I _am_ a **Monster**.  
No one else can shift like me  
And I did hurt my sister  
Though she doesn't really blame me

I _could be_ a **Monster**  
I've lost control before  
It's not like I know what I'm doing  
But at least I'm in the Survey Corps.

I _must be_ a **Monster**  
Why else are people afraid?  
I could lose control any second!  
It's not like I wanted to be this way.

Do you think I'm a **Monster?**  
A Titan-shifting freak?  
Captain, do you think I'm one?  
What is it you really think?

Am I a **Monster**?

 _Captain, am I?_

 **Thank IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi for inspiring me to write this poem with a bit of made-up poetry of her own in a conversation on deviantart. I always wondered what it would be like to write a poem based on Eren's thoughts of himself. Did I get him right?**


	3. Little Shit

_**A poem for AoT...**_

 **Summary:** Levi's response to Eren from my other poem "Monster"...

 **Warning(s):** Levi's language

 **Rating:** T

You stupid, little shit  
You're not gonna break  
Who cares what other people think?  
They're nothing but fucking fakes

You horrid, little shit  
You're at your best when you smile  
So what if you're a **_Monster_?**  
 ** _Demons_** are considered more vile

You worthless, little shit  
You gotta prove them wrong  
I may think of you as a brat  
But your **Humanity** is ten times more strong

You bratty, little shit  
You shouldn't have to bear this  
The weight of the world is on your shoulders, kid  
You were better off takin' a piss

You little shit...  
Don't you know I've got you?  
Go ahead and just lean on me  
I can push you through

You're considered a **_Monster_** , Eren  
But I happen to be a **_Demon_**

Which one _do you think is worse_ , brat?  
 _You little shit..._

 **Did I get him right? Do I have the Captain's personality down?**


	4. And On the Scouts Shall Ride

_**A poem for AoT...**_

 **Summary:** The life of a Scout is thus...

 **Warning(s):** mentions of death and blood.

 **Rating:** T

Crowds cheering  
Excited murmurs  
Weary glances shoot about from corners of eyes

Tightening grips  
Clambering hooves  
Soldiers make their way outside the gates

Panicked gasps  
Black flares  
Men and women get torn apart by giant hands

Pained cries  
Agonized screams  
The Commander leads his men on with a blank face

Titans' roar  
Blood splatters  
Flares of all colors litter the blue sky

Muffled curses  
Soiled trousers  
Children turn into hardened soldiers in a span of hours

Empty hearts  
Choked cries  
Comrades fall like chess pieces on a checkered board

Whirring blades  
Battle screams  
Humanity's Strongest leads his Squad to victory

Scattered limbs  
Severed heads  
The battlefield is soaked in the blood of reluctant heroes

Horrific roars  
Angry eyes  
Humanity's Last Hope kills every titan in his sight

Silent sobs  
Painted regret  
The journey back to the walls is filled with remorse

Bright red  
Pale skin  
The Scouts will be out to battle again

Tears fall  
Soldiers die  
And on the Scouts shall ride

 **This is how I see a battlefield in AoT. Actually, this is how I see the Scouting Legion.**


	5. You Must Live On, For Me

_**An AoT poem...**_

 **Summary:** Mikasa's thoughts on Eren and her over-protectiveness.

 **Warning(s):** None...

 **Rating:** K

 **Y** es, I am over-protective  
 **O** f my only living family left and I  
 **U** tilize my everything to keep you safe

 **M** ore often than not I worry  
 **U** rgently that you won't  
 **S** tay alive and  
 **T** hat I'll lose you again just like everyone else

 **L** osing you would mean that  
 **I** would no longer exist, my  
 **V** ery soul would cease  
 **E** ven you must realize that

 **F** ortunately, you're very stubborn  
 **O** r you'd have died long ago.  
 **R** emember when you saved me? It's the same thing.

 **M** oving on is impossible.  
 **E** ren, you are my everything.


	6. I Am Not, I Am

**Summary:** Armin's thoughts on who, and what, he is.

 **Warning(s):** None, really.

 **Rating:** T

 _I am not_ athletic  
Like Eren or Mikasa  
Who are both _fast and great_ in hand-to-hand combat

 _I am not_ strong  
Like my Squad Leader, Captain Levi  
Who gained the title "Humanity's Strongest Soldier" for _good reason_

 _I am not_ agile in the air  
Like the rest of my squad mates  
Who all _scored higher_ then I did in training with the 3DMG

 _I am not_ brave  
Like the soldiers in my place before me  
Who _lost their lives_ in the war against the Titans

I am not any of these things and yet…

I am _not weak-willed_  
Like the people from my training days  
Who _dropped out_ when the going got tough

I am _not a coward_  
Like those who joined the MPs  
Who _scoffed_ at us for joining the Survey Corps and called us "suicidal"

I am _not stupid_  
Like some people I know  
Who can't even _figure out_ that the Commander isn't unfeeling

I am _not just a soldier_  
Like those in other squads  
Who didn't have the _capabilities_ to join the new Squad Levi

I am not many things  
Like anyone else  
Who fights, breathes, _lives_ in this Titan-infested world

I am _smart_  
I am _loyal_  
I am _a soldier_  
I am _a strategist_  
I am _a friend, a_ _lover, a_ _fighter_

But most importantly...

I am _human_.

 **Still in a poem-spree... Still ChaosAngel1111 and EternalLysterine faults...**

 **Do I have Armin down okay?**


	7. Sorry

**Summary:** The orginal Squad Levi still continues to watch over their beloved Captain...

 **Warning(s):** None, really. Tear worthy though.

 **Rating:** K, I think

You chose us  
For our skills in 3DMG  
Our hand-to-hand combat  
And our ability to think on our feet.

 _We should have kept our guard up. I'm sorry, sir._

You chose us  
Because we didn't trust the brat  
Our cleaning standards  
And the atmosphere we created

 _I'm sorry. My skills you trained and honed weren't enough to keep us alive._

You chose us  
Because of our exceptional teamwork  
We followed orders to the letter  
And we adapted to almost every situation thrown at us

 _Too bad we never foresaw what the Female Titan was capable of. Sorry for that._

You chose us  
Because of our high-kill rates  
Our distrusting attitude  
And our compassion on the battlefield

 _We never meant to die on you, Captain. Sorry for leaving you on your own._

We miss you, Captain Levi  
And continue to watch over you and your new Squad  
Because you also chose us  
For our absolute loyalty

 _We're sorry. So very sorry, Captain Levi._

 **Still in a poem-spree... Still ChaosAngel1111 and EternalLysterine faults...**

 **Anyone who can guess who says what line in the italics will have a whole poem dedicated to them.**


End file.
